1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the interfacing with computer and mechanical devices by a user, and more specifically to devices used to interface with computer systems and electronic devices which provide haptic feedback to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
People every day interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications to accomplish a variety of functions. Thus, there is a constant need for a more natural, easy to use, and informative interface. Currently, interfacing with computer generated environments, such as, for instance, games, simulations, and application programs, is generally performed with input devices such as mice and track balls which are often used to control a cursor within a graphical environment and provide input in such applications.
In some applications, interface devices such as force-feedback or tactile feedback are also provided to the user. These devices are known as “haptic feedback” devices. For instance, haptic versions of joysticks, mice, game pads and other types of devices are capable of outputting specific results to a user based on events or interactions occurring within a graphical environment such as during a game or another application.
However, these interface devices have a number of limitations. For example, the main haptic sensation provided by one such device is a vibration, and no force is generated between the user and the touch surface which could, for instance, prevent the user from moving over certain areas of the touch surface.
Other devices, such as, for example, a magnetic force-feedback system, do not allow a stylus to move over a two-dimensional surface.